Family Found and Enemies Gained
by TMNTGirl
Summary: Rose and her family have been mutated for 16 years and they have lead a mostly peaceful life...until they meet another group. As they grow to be a family with the others, Master Mysteria, Rose, Cat, Mag, and Shana have found more family but have also gained some strong enemies. What will happen now? (Up-for-adoption)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Pizza Gyoza

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…yet… muah-haha!**_

 **Me: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction, so any comment would be greatly appreciated.**

 **(** _ **Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo enters room**_ **)**

 **Leo: Hey TMNTGirl. What's up?**

 **Me: Guys, you were supposed to wait in the other room.**

 **Raph: (** _ **grinning**_ **) Now why would we do that Sweetheart?**

 **Me: Because I can make you be turned into a cockroach!**

 **Raph: (** _ **glaring**_ **) NO! You wouldn't dare!**

 **Mikey: SHELL YA GIRL! (** _ **begins to laugh**_ **) Come on, do it. I want to see Raph as a cockroach.**

 **Raph: MIKEY!**

 **Me: (** _ **sighs**_ **) Okay, better put a stop this now before it gets out of control. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **Mikey: (** _ **running from Raph**_ **) Yep and don't forget to comment afterwards!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Rose was standing outside on the roof of a noodle shop. Her sister, Catalina, had been here yesterday and asked her to go and try something called the pizza gyoza. Rose sighed, shaking her head, and wondered how she could let Cat convince her to do this; after all, she wanted to be at the lair and watch an episode of Space Heroes. "But no" Liz thought "I had to listen to her and go out in the cold to eat something called a pizza gyoza." After she saw the street was clear, Rose slipped off of the roof and inside of the door. She hoped that Cat was right and the owner would not mind that there was a giant turtle inside of his restaurant. Yes, she was a turtle; a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to be exact. Rose had a Master Mysteria and three sisters; Catalina, Shana, and Magnolia. Out of her sisters, Rose was the oldest, wore a dark blue mask, had dark blue eyes, used the twin katana, and was the leader. Shana was the second oldest, bore a blood red mask, had hazel-green eyes, used the twin sais, and was dubbed the hot-head. Magnolia, Mag for short, was the second youngest, had a light purple mask, had chocolate brown eyes, used the bo-staff, and was the brainiac. And last but not least, Catalina, Cat for short, was the youngest, wore a deep green mask, had jade green eyes, used the nunchaku that become kursarigama, and was the goofball of the bunch. Together, they were sisters and they had a mother; Master Mysteria. Master Mysteria was a mutant rat, but unlike the Turtles, she had originally been human. When Mysteria was human, she had went by the name Teng-shen. She had a husband and daughter, but they had perished in a fire that was started by a man she once considered a brother; Oroku Saki or the Shredder. She had come to New York shortly after the fire and bought four baby turtles at a pet store. She was walking home afterwards, when she had gotten into a fight with strange men in suits. During the fight, one of the men had dropped a canister he was holding. After it hit the ground, Teng-shen and the baby turtles were covered in the glowing green substance. They were then mutated into the turtles and rat they were today. Since then, Teng-shen had adopted the name Mysteria and as soon as they were old enough, taught the turtles ninjitsu. Only last year did Master Mysteria let them venture to the surface. And during the time that had passed, except for a couple of times, the turtles had never been seen by a human. But now Rose was inside of noodle shop, getting ready to reveal herself to a human just to appease her sister. Rose took a deep breath and opened the door, prepared for anything. She swept her blue eyes over the little restaurant and they came to rest on a man with his back turned towards her. Rose cleared her throat and said "Hello. Are you the owner?"

The man turned around and replied "Hai. And you do not have to hide in the corner. If you are afraid I will not like you because of your appearance, do not be. I would not judge even if I could see you."

Rose, surprised, questioned "You are blind?" while thinking _That explains why Cat said he would not care about our appearance._

"Yes." the man said in response to her question "Now, what would you like?"

Rose walked up to the counter and said "My sister came here yesterday and was telling me I had to come and try your pizza gyoza."

"Ah, is your sister Catalina?" he asked while including "My name is Mr. Morucami."

"Hai Morucami-san. I am Rose." she replied. They talked while Mr. Morucami cooked and after trying the gyoza, decided that she would need to leave. "Well Morucami-san, I need to go. Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?" Rose said.

Morucami chuckled while replying "No Rose-chan. Just having someone to talk to is enough."

"Well, then you won't mind me coming back tomorrow then will you?" Rose teased.

"I will be very happy if you come back." Replied Mr. Morucami with a smile.

After saying good-bye, Rose made her way to the sewers and the lair with a smile upon her face.

 **Me: Okay. I know this chapter is mainly focused on introductions, Rose, and Mr. Morucami but I promise the others will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Raph: You really need to stop talking so seriously.**

 **Me: Raph! What the shell are you doing here?! You and your brothers are supposed to be out on patrol.**

 **Raph: (** _ **smirking**_ **) Well, I decided to stay and see who the mystery people are.**

 **Me: (** _ **glaring**_ **) You'll learn later.**

 **Raph: Ya, ya, ya. Well, now I know and I think I'll tell the guys.**

 **Me: You dare speak a word of this to anyone and I will make you stay a cockroach forever!**

 **(** _ **Raph backs down**_ **)**

 **Me: Now, please comment below and I should have the next chapter out soon. Virtual doughnuts to people who comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Museums and Shell Cells

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do, however, own Rose, Mysteria, Shana, Catalina, and Magnolia.**

 **Me: Hey everyone. I was growing bored doing school stuff, so I decided to post this new chapter. Enjoy the story!**

 **Raph: (** _ **mimicking me**_ **) Enjoy the story! Come on TMNTGirl, why don't you go and work at a movie theater already.**

 **Me: Because I'm not old enough.**

 **Donnie and Leo: Will you two stop arguing!**

 **Leo: The viewers are watching.**

 **Raph: Whatever you say Fearless.**

 **Me: (** _ **sighing**_ **) Enjoy and R &R below.**

Chapter 2:

Rose was running on the rooftops, heading the liar, and thought of Mr. Morucami. When she reached the abandoned parts of New York, she slipped off the roofs and headed to a manhole. She slipped into it, walked to what seemed to be an abandoned part of the sewers, and grabbed a pipe with a deep orange dot on it and pulled. After Rose let the pipe go, a door slide open and Rose entered. "I'm home" she shouted out to anyone who was in the lair at the moment. A second after she uttered those words, however, Cat came tearing up to Rose.

"Did ya go to the restaurant? Did you meet Mr. Morucami? Do like the pizza gyoza?" Cat asked excitedly.

Rose smiled at her little sister and replied "Slow down imoto. The answer to all your questions is yes. Now, I'm going to train."

"What a surprise. Hombelina training as soon as she gets home." called out a voice coming from above the sister's heads. Yet, without out even looking up, Rose knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Shana." Rose said tiredly. She definitely did not feel like getting into an argument with her hot-headed sister right now.

"Hey Hombelina." Shana replied, smirking, "When are we going out going out for patrol?"

Rose looked at Shana while replying "Same time as we've been going out for the past year Shana. You know that."

Shana stated "Yah, well someone has to make sure you remember Hombelina. I mean with Rose sighed then stated "Okay Shana. We'll be going out at ten, _as usual_." Then without saying another word, she began walking towards the lab. Rose could hear something going on in there and wanted to know just what Magnolia was up to. "Hey Mag. Whatca' up to?" Rose asked.

Mag snapped her head up from what she was working on at her desk, startled, then said "Well, you know how you wished we had a way to contact and, if need be, track each other." Rose nodded and Mag carried on "Well, I have been working on making us each phones. I was thinking about calling it 'the shell cell'. What do you think?"

Rose replied "Very smart. I should have guessed that you, the brainiac, would think of something like this."

Mag blushed then said "Well, I already have your shell cell, mine, and Shana's all ready. I just need to finish up Cat's and we'll be in business." as she handed Rose her shell cell.

"Thanks for making them Mag. Remember, we're going on a patrol at ten." After Mag nodded, Rose walked away to go and train until patrol.

 _~One hour later_ ~

"Darn Rose. Why can't we just go and bust some purple dragon heads and put them out of commission for a while." thought Shana as she ran alongside Mag during their patrol, "I mean come on. We know where there base of operations is. All we would need to do is go in and beat the shell out of 'em. Why do we have to just sit around and do nothing?" Shana frowned as she thought of her and Rose's fight over the issue. She had given up after a half an hour and left the lair to go on a patrol of her own to clear her head. Shana brought her mind back to the present when she heard Magnolia say her name. "Huh, what did ya say Mags?" Shana asked.

Mag frowned but said "Do you think that the museum over there is supposed to have its side door wide open?"

"Where is it?" Shana asked quickly.

"Right there." Mag said, pointing.

Shana looked then said "No, I don't think so. Better call Rose and Cat over here so we can all check it out."

"That's what I was afraid of" stated Mag, sighing, as she called Rose.

When they all grouped together, Rose asked "Where's the door?" After Shana pointed, Rose frowned, and then said "Why would they leave the door wide open? If someone was stealing something, they would be more careful."

Shana impatiently said "Who cares why they left it open? Let's just get in there, beat some shell, and leave the cops a nice gift in there in the morning."

Rose still frowned but nodded. "All right, we go in but be extra careful. I don't real like how this is looking." They ran to the museum and quietly slipped inside. They climbed along the ridges across the ceilings to help avoid detection by whoever was in there. However, after scouting the whole building, they had nothing to report. Rose sighed and said "Well, I guess that a careless employee accidently left the door open." They all began to walk towards the exit when they all of a sudden heard someone laugh. It was a warm but chilling laugh.

"I guess you would hope that, wouldn't you?" they heard a woman ask.

"Who are you?" growled Rose as she, Shana, Mag, and Cat drew their weapons and stood back-to-back.

"Mmmmm…My name is Karia. I am second-in-command of the Foot clan. But I have a few questions of my own, such as who are you, how did you get this way, and where are your brothers?"

Rose, Shana, Magnolia, and Catalina all looked at each other with confused looks, then Mags said "Uhhh…Karia, we don't have no brothers. And what's the Foot clan?"

"What?!" they heard Karia shout as they watched her enter the light being given by the skylight, "Impossible! You look exactly like those other accursed turtles whose master killed my mother!"

"Wait, wait, wait. There is other mutant turtles in New York?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I plan on killing their master for taking my mother away from me and the one named Leonardo for betraying me." Karia stated furiously.

"Well…since we have no idea what and the heck alot of this is about…we'll just be leaving." said Rose, slowly.

"No, you cannot leave. Even if the turtles don't know you, you would still make the perfect bait." replied Karia, now calm and smirking.

"Like shell that'll happen," growled Shana.

"Ya, I mean, we're cute an' all but we really have stuff to do." said Cat, grinning.

"Who said I would let you choose?" asked Karia smugly.

"Ya, well, you and what army is going to stop us?" asked Shana. While still smirking, Karia snapped her fingers and a multitude of ninjas stepped into view. Shana swallowed then stated "Oh…That army."

"Say goodnight turtles." Karia said, giving a smug smile.

"Guys," Rose said "We need to fight our hardest to get out of this. Be careful; their ninjas too. Expect the unexpected." They all got into their ready stances and Rose tightened her grip on her katanas in preparation for the upcoming fight.

 **Me: Well, I think that's a good cliff hanger. I will update in a few days and please R &R below. By the way, imoto means little sister in Japanese. Hombelina means leader.**

 **Mikey: When are we going to come into the picture?**

 **Me: Oh, I don't know maybe in the next 10 chapters or so.**

 **Mikey: Come on, your teasing me. Please tell me.**

 **Me: Okay. You'll be coming into the story next chapter.**

 **Mikey: YAYY! (** _ **Spills soda next to computer**_ **)**

 **Me: MIKEY! Be careful ya shell-fer-brains.**

 **(** _ **Raph barges into room**_ **)**

 **Raph: MIKEY!**

 **Mikey: Uh-oh…Uh, I, uh, gotta run.**

 **Raph: Mikey! Get back here!**

 **Me: Well, "see" ya soon. Don't forget to R &R. Now, I have a turtle to chase.**

 **(** _ **I take off after Mikey**_ **)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight and Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT…yet.**_

 **Me: Hey guys. Coming out with this chapter sooner than planned thanks to** **Beeder** **. Thanks for the comment! Comments are an author's bread and butter, so any review keeps me from going hungry. ;)**

 **Donnie: Let's get on with the story TMNTGirl.**

 **Me: Okay, okay. Well, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Any ideas for this story would be greatly appreciated. "See" ya around.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Rose stood with her sisters, surrounded by ninjas, and still maintained a calm mind. She glanced around at the ninja and studied them as they waited to see who would make the first move. After a couple minutes of silence, Shana lost her patience and charged the ninja. "Shana! Don't, wait for them to move!" she heard her sister Rose cry but Shana ignored her. As she started to knock down any ninja in her path, she noticed that the ninja were not human but robots!

"What the shell! Their robots?!" Shana asked, startled. But then she heard a whirring sound and saw the remaining ninjas' eye's glow red for a moment before they charged upon the group of sisters. "Uh, Mag! Do you think their supposed to do that?" Shana asked, starting to look worried.

"Well no duh, shell-fer-brains. If they're not supposed to, don't you think Miss Princess over there would look worried!" snapped Mags, as she and everyone else fought their best to keep the ninjas at bay.

"Well, sorry if don't look at Karia while trying to fight these stupid things." Shana snapped back.

"That's enough guys. We need to keep our head in the fight." yelled Rose.

"Whatever you say Hombelina!" stated Shana. They fought well into the night before they finally finished off all the robots. "I hate these things." said Shana, in between breaths. They heard Karia begin to chuckle. "What are you laughing about Miss Princess?" snapped Shana.

"Oh, I just find the fact that you think that you're done amusing." snickered Karia.

"What are you talking about? We defeated your pathetic army Karia." stated Shana. Karia merely smirked, before looking behind the group. Shana, Rose, Magnolia, and Catalina whirled around to come face-to-face with a giant dog and a giant…fish? "Oh, is this your excuse for mutants Karia? If their anything like your robots then we'll have them finished before you can say shell." smirked Shana.

"Oh, oh. Can I name 'em? Please…" begged Cat, "Because if you let me name them, the fish will be called Fishface and the dog will be called Rahzar."

"Cat…just give it up. Girls, we better attack them as a group." spoke Rose.

"Whatever you say Hombelina!" said Shana as the all began to circle the two mutants.

"Eh, who ever said you had a chance a defeating us?" challenged Rahzar.

"Get 'em!" shrieked Rose. The group charged them but split into two groups; Rose and Shana attacked Rahzar while Mags and Cat attacked Fishface. They turtles soon found they were getting the shell kicked out of them. They were growing slower, finding that the energy they had to use to fight the robots then the energy they were using to try to defend themselves was close to being completely depleted. After a half an hour went by, the turtles had collapsed and fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Laughing, Karia said "Hmm… You're as good as the turtles. And I _was_ right in the end. Even though you don't want to, you're going to help me get the turtles."

"I don't really know you but I hate ya." gasped Mag before falling into unconsciousness with her sisters.

~ _Afterwards, watching the boys heading towards Mr. Morucami's_ ~

The boys were running across the rooftops, heading over to their friend, Mr. Morucami, restaurant. Leo was running ahead of the group, thinking about their last encounter with Karia. The last time he, Don, Raph, and Mikey had seen her, it was at the pier when they attempted to finish off the Shredder. Needless to say, Karia had not been very happy, especially because the Shredder was her father. The others were also thinking about that time but with different ideas about what to do about it. Raph was thinking about different ways of getting his hands around Karia's neck. Don was thinking of some scientific way to take down the Krangg and Shredder. And Mikey was thinking about how to solve the problem with Ice Cream Kitty and other weird things. Soon they arrived at Mr. Morucami's and walked inside. They sat down at the counter while greeting Morucami. However, Mr. Morucami looked worried. "Ah, turtle-sans. Good you are here. Someone came in a while ago, handed me a piece of paper, and then said to make sure you got it. See, here is the paper." said Morucami. The turtles shared a look between them before reading the note.

The note read "If you would like to save a few lives, I suggest that you meet me in the abandoned warehouse on 5th and 10th at 11 o'clock tonight. Don't disappoint."

"Karia," Leo was the first to growl.

"Now she's picking up innocent people to involve in this stupid war." Don fumed.

"We need to go now if we want to save these people. It's already 10:30." Raph said, cracking his knuckles while heading towards the door.

"We'll be back Mr. Morucami-san." said Mikey.

"Let's move." Leo stated as they headed towards the warehouse.

~ _At the warehouse_ ~

"Let's get in, save the people, and get out, 'kay guys" said Leo.

"Whatever Fearless" growled Raph. They slipped in through the warehouse's skylight and silently fell to the ground. They immediately began searching for the people. Mikey was search the east side of the building when he noticed a large cage that was almost entirely hidden from sight by a stack of crates. He quietly called out to his brother, saying he found a cage behind a few crates. They silently ran to Mikey's side and, together, slipped into the space behind the crates. Though what they saw there made them all gasp in shocked. Laying unconscious in the cage was four _girl_ teenage mutant turtles.

"Guys. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" whispered Leo.

"Ya, we are bro." Don and Raph whispered in return."

"Uh, guys. Judging from their toys, I'm guessing their ninjas too." Mikey said quietly.

 **Me: So, the guys have finally seen the girls and the girls were defeated from being too exhausted to continue.**

 **Mikey: So, is the rescue mission going to work?**

 **Me: Maybe, maybe not. You just have to wait and see Mikey.**

 **Mikey: But I'm not good at waiting.**

 **Me: Well then try to prank Leo, annoy Raph, or annoy Donnie in his lab.**

 **(** _ **Half an hour later**_ **)**

 **Raph, Leo, and Donnie: TMNTGirl!**

 **Me: Uh, I think Mikey told them what I said. So, uh, R &R below and, uh, thanks for reading.**

 **(** _ **I start to run from Raph, Leo, and Donnie.**_ **)**

 **Them: GET BACK HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue and Locks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT… I wish I did.**_

 **Me: Hey guys! I have been thinking about how this story should go. I finally decided and I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

 **Raph: Ya, ya, ya. Just get this story going, okay?**

 **Me: Yeesh Raph. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Oh, wait. You're always like that.**

 **Raph: Ya, well at least I don't jump up and down like an idiot when I get a review.**

 **Me: (** _ **gasps**_ **) Take that back Raphael.**

 **Raph: (** _ **Smirking**_ **) Make me.**

 **Me: (** _ **glaring**_ **) Oh, I will. But first I got to say, hope my readers like this story! Now get back here Raphael!**

 **(** _ **I charge Raph. Hear bashing and clanging in the background**_ **)**

 **Mikey: (** _ **wide-eyed**_ **) Man, when she's mad, she's mad. (** _ **Shaking head then puts on a goofy grin**_ **) Anyways dudes and dudettes, R &R below for TMNTGirl.**

 _Chapter Four_

Rose woke up, eyes closed, and groaning. "Man, what hit me?" she thought. She lay still for a couple minutes when she heard whispering. Rose's eyes snapped open as she remembered the events of that night. She jumped up, grabbed her katanas off her back, and faced the direction she heard the whispering come from. There, she saw four people standing in the shadows. She stared at the four figures while also doing a quick assessment of her surroundings. She noted that she was in a cage and she also saw that her sisters were unconscious in the cage as well. Then, she realized that they were all in a warehouse. Now that she had a rough idea of where she and her sisters were, she turned all of her attention towards the shadowed figures. She let out a growl and said "If you let my sisters go, I will stay. But if you will not let us out, then I guess I will just have to bust our way out, and, while I'm at it, beat you to a pulp."

She heard one of the figures chuckle quietly and whisper "Dude, she sounds just like you Leo, and you Raph."

Rose froze then said "Leo? As in Leonardo?" The shadowed figures reaction was very quick. In an instant, Rose heard them draw out their weapons.

"How do you know my name?" she heard one demand as he allowed some light fall upon him.

Rose gasped and stated "You are a turtle! I thought that woman was crazy but she's not! You are a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle too."

"What woman? Are you talking about Karia?" Leo demanded before tensing up, seeing the other turtles begin to stir. Their movement did not go unnoticed by Rose.

"Shana, Magnolia, Catlina! You guys okay?" shrieked Rose.

"Ya Hombelina. Now tell me where that Karia girl is so I can beat the shell out of her." grumbled Shana.

"Uh, Shana. I think that will be a little hard, seeing as how we're in a cage" groaned Cat.

"Actually, it will be easy." said Mags. "We are all awake and the foot ninja's were idiotic enough to not take away our gear so-"

"That's enough guys! In case you didn't notice we have company." hissed Rose. Startled, they all looked up to see Leo and the last three shadowed figures. The reaction of her sister matched the speed of the other group earlier. In a moment, all of the sisters were on their feet and had drawn their weapons.

"What does that Karia-woman want with us?" growled Shana, all the while eyeing the group with suspicion.

"Shana," snapped Rose "This one said his name is Leo! Ring any bells in that head of yours?"

Shana blinked then began to exam Leo while stating "Well, this is the guy that Karia was ranting about?" Rose noticed that Leo was beginning to eye the group with distrust.

"Let's all talk about this after we get away. Mags, what do ya have that we could use?" Rose said quickly.

"Hmmm… well, judging from the way the lock looks from this side, I could probably unlock it with some of my supplies." reasoned Magnolia, after a quick examination of the lock.

"Well then, what are ya waitin' for dudette! Unlock the door and let's get outta here." said Cat, grinning. Then all of the shadowed figures stepped into the light.

"Ya mean you coulda bust out of here yer selves?" asked the red-banded…turtle?

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you are all turtles?" asked Rose at the same time.

The red-one glared at her and said "Ya, now answer my question."

"Ya, we can bust ourselves, thank ye very much." said Shana, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shh…I am trying to work here." said Mags, impatiently, then began to mutter to herself.

 _(insert whatever scientific picklock muttering you want; I am no expert.)_

After waiting for a few minutes, the cage's door swung open. The girls cheered silently to themselves before carefully creeping out of the door.

"Well, thanks fer nothin'." stated Shana "Now, I am sure this would hav' been a interesting conversation, but we need te get back ter our lair."

Rose nodded but quickly turned to the turtles saying "We will meet again one day and it is then that we will both answer and ask a few questions." On that note, the girl quick found a way out of the warehouse and began to run back home. All the while, Rose was wondering about the Turtles past and what question they would ask when they next saw each other. She found herself longing to know the answer to this mystery and thought to herself "When we next meet, will m family's life be changed forever?" She had a strange feeling that the answer was yes.

 **Me: Okay, this was a short chapter but I have been under alot of stress with school and all, so this was the best I could do. Hope ya enjoyed it and remember to R &R below!**

 _ **(Raph comes limping in and he has bruises all over him)**_

 **Raph: (** _ **gruffly**_ **) Hey TMNTGirl.**

 **Me: Hey Raph. Ready to come through with your promise?**

 **Raph: Do I have to?**

 **Me: Yes, you do! Or else…**

 **Raph: (** _ **wide-eyed**_ **) Okay, okay. Um…well…I…uh.**

 **Me: Come on Raphie-boy.**

 **Raph: (** _ **swallows hard and takes deep breath**_ **) Okay. TMNTGirl is not an idiot. She is smart, kind, and loves cats. I will not tease her for a week. (** _ **has mischievous glint in his eye**_ **) Now that that's done, I am going to tell you something I am sure TMNTGirl want keep secret.**

 **Me: Raph…what are you going to tell them?**

 **Raph: TMNTGirl has a crush on Leo!**

 **(** _ **takes off to his room and locks the door**_ **)**

 **Me: (** _ **blushing**_ **) Well…I…um…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RAPHAEL!**

 **(** _ **charges over to door and breaks it, hear Raph scream as Leo walks in**_ **)**

 **Leo: Huh, Raph must have got her mad again.**

 **(** _ **notices readers**_ **)**

 **Leo: Oh, hey. Well, R &R below. "See" ya later!**


	5. Update On Life

**Me: Hey everyone! I am sorry about not updating but school, the holidays, and a cold all caught up with me. Had to finish up some schoolwork and had to run around, find gifts, wrap them, make some food, and get our to my sister's house for Christmas. Then got sick and still have a cold, soooo. Anyways, even though this is not another chapter, I should be updating soon.**

 **Mikey: Come on TMNT Girl, hurry up. You need to go and lay down. Your mom even said that you should be resting than sitting at your computer.**

 **Me:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Alright Mikey. I will be getting off in a little bit.**

 **Leo: Nope. You're getting off now.** _ **(Picks me up and carries me to my room; you can hear me protesting in the background)**_

 **Mikey: Well dudes and dudettes, TMNT Girl will be updating when she feels better so see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 5: Foot Clan and Master Mysteria

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT... but once my plans for TMNT domination are complete, I will own them all! Muah-ha-ha-ha!**_

 **Me: Well, here I am. I feel so much better and I decided to follow through with my promise. Here is a new chapter!**  
 **Raph: Geez TMNTGirl. Stop being so happy about it, everybody has gotten sick before.**  
 **Me: Ya, but I hate having to stay in bed for days. The only reason I got to get out of bed was for the essentials.**  
 **Raph: Ya, ya, ya. Stop yer whining or I will tell Leo your little secret.**  
 **Me: (gasping) You wouldn't dare.**  
 **Raph: (smirking) Try me.**  
 **Me: Fine. Well, here is the next chapter.**

 _Chapter Five_

Rose and her sisters entered into the lair and they all went to do their own things. Rose headed to the dojo to imform Master Mysteria of the nights events. Cat wandered over to the tv and sat down to play some video game. Shana stormed over to her punching bag and began to punch it in a fury. Mags headed straight for her lab, muttering about some project she needed to finish. Rose entered the dojo and saw Master Mysteria meditating by the tree. **(Please note that the dojo looks exactly like the one it TMNT 2012, only the tree is a japanese cherry blossom. Also, Mysteria has chocolate brown fur, green eyes, and she wears a deep blue kimono.)** She stood in the doorway until she heard Mysteria say "Come in my daughter." Then Rose walked over and sat in front of her. Mysteria asked "Rose, what had happened when you and you sisters went out on patrol tonight? You all have come home tired and bruised." Rose took a deep breath and told Mysteria all that had happened. **(You all know what happened so I am just skipping the explaination.)**

Master Mysteria frowned then said "So, there are four boy teenage mutant ninja turtles? And one of their names is Leonardo?" Rose nodded and replied "Hai Sensei." Mysteria continued to frown then said "When will you next meet these turtles?" Rose hesitated before saying "I don't know Sensei." Mysteria's brows crinkled together in thought and after a few minutes of silence she said "When you next see these turtles, bring them here. I would like to meet them." Rose nodded and said "We will bring them here Sensei." Mysteria smiled and laid her hand on Rose's shoulder, saying "Go and get some rest daughter. You have fought hard and besides, I believe that your sisters will need to know that the turtles will be brought here when they are next seen." Rose smiled and replied "Alright Mother." Rose stood up and walked out, going to tell her sisters what Mysteria wanted and to meditate before going to bed.

 _~Two weeks later~_

Shana was angry. They had spent the last two weeks searching for the other turtles, fighting the Foot Clan, and fighting Fishface and Rahzar, the last almost always ending with them retreating. But through everything in the past two weeks, they had yet to find the other turtles. Mysteria wanted to meet them and ask them a few questions, yet they had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. This is what Shana was angry about. She wanted to go back to hunting Purple Dragons putting them out of commision. But they were stuck hunting down four turtles that seemed to not want to be found. Shana and Rose often fought on the issue, but Rose still stuck stubbornly to finding the turtles. So, right now that is what Shana was doing. She and her sisters went topside to 1) find the turtles and 2) to see what the foot clan was up to. The girls had become instant rivals of the Foot Clan after the kidnapping and Mysteria later remembering that Oroku Saki had said that he was the leader of the Foot Clan the night her husband had died. So, the turtles began to hate the Foot Clan, Karia, and whoever her father was with a vengence. Anyways, when they had reached topside, the girls had all split up. They would get more ground covered that way. So, Shana was angry, running on rooftops, and was searching for turtles or foot.

Soon though, Shana came upon sounds of fighting. She ran in the direction the sounds were coming from and when she saw the fight, Shana could not believe her luck. There, in he middle of it all, sat the turtles fighting the Foot. Shana quickly called her sisters, cutting them all off, and said "Get over to the corner of 5th and Main. I found the turtles and they are fighting the foot." "We will all be there in a minute. Go and help them in the meantime." Rose replied. "Whatever you say Hombelina." snarked Shana. She quickly hung up, and pulling out her sias, jumped right into the middle of the fray. Shana noticed that all the turtles looked shocked to see her there and helping them no the less. Shana noticed that the blue-masked turtle, Leo, was fighting his way over to her. When he was close enough for Shana to be able to hear him, Leo asked "What are _you_ doing here? And where are the other turtles?"

"Well, first of all, the other turtles are my sisters, secondly, why should I tell you where my sisters are, and thirdly, perhaps I just hate the Foot with a very deep passion." Shana snarled as she took down two more Foot soldiers, "but to answer your second question, they should be here in a couple minutes." Leo looked irritatedly at Shana, thinking that she seemed to be almost exactly like Raph, but soon he was distracted by the arrival of this red-masked girl turtles sisters. Although he couldn't ask anymore questions, he was happy to see that the onslaught had stopped. But as soon as the fighting between the Foot and all the turtles had stopped, Raph had launched himself at the other red-masked turtle. "Raph! Stop!" Leo shouted. "Why Leo? Don't you think that is a little bit suspicious that right after we get ambushed by the Foot, they show up to help?" snarled Raph. "Rose, can I please ignore Mysteria's orders, just thias once, and beat the crap out of... Raph, wasn't it?" Shana growled. "No! Sensei wants to meet them. And she doesn't want us to hurt them!" snapped Rose. "Wait, your sensei wants to meet us?" asked Leo, quite suddenly.

 **Me: Okay, okay. I know I all of a sudden dropped off, but me and my mom need to go and pick up my dad. Then my mom is going to the emergency room because she has bad kidney problems, so sorry but I need to go.  
Leo: Don't worry TMNTGirl. I am sure that the readers understand and you mom will be alright.  
Me: _(smiles at him)_ Thanks Leo. Um, I want to quickly tell you something because I would rather you hear it from me than from Raph, but, um, I, uh... I LIKE YOU LEO! _(Blushes and runs to my room)_  
Leo: _(wide-eyed and looks shocked)_ She likes me? _(starts to smile and whoops)_ SHE LIKES ME! _(runs after me)  
(Mikey walks in right as me and Leo are walking in, kissing.)  
_Mikey: Eww! Get a room guys.  
Me: Uh, MIKEY! _(notices readers)_ uh, sorry about all of this. Um, R &R below. "See" ya later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Arguments and Rooftops

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT…but I will soon!**_ _ **Muah-ha-ha!**_

 **Me: Hey guys!** **Sorry for not updating sooner but my when me and my dad took my mom to the hospital, she ended up staying there for 3-4 days and then school caught up to me, so anyways, sorry.**

 **Leo: Oh, there you are TMNTGirl. I've been looking for you.**

 **Me: (** _ **smiling**_ **) Ohhh…is that so?**

 **Leo: Yep. (** _ **smiles, wraps me in his arms, and kisses me**_ **)**

 **Me: You missed me? WAIT! Don't answer that just yet, first. (** _ **looks at readers**_ **) Hope you enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter Six_

"Wait, your sensei wants to meet us?" asked Leo, quite suddenly. Rose ignored him, instead focusing on trying to calm Shana down. "Shana, come on. If sensei sees that any of them are hurt, you know what she is going to do!" said Rose. Shana pushed the red-banded boy back and then closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Okay" Shana spoke, eyes still closed, "I will not hurt him…yet." Shana turns to face Red-Head, as she decided to call him, "But here is a warning for you Red-Head. Go after me or my family, and I will beat you senseless. Got it?" she growled. ""Ya, whatever." Red-Head said. Rose stepped forward and said "Okay, now that that was cleared up, let's get some names. We will go first. I am Rose. This is Shana." pointing to Shana, "This is Mags." pointing at Magnolia, "And this is Cat." as she pointed at Catalina. Leo cleared his throat and started "Well, I'm Leo." "I'm Raphael." interrupted Raph. "Hi, I'm Don." Donnie spoke, very quietly. "And I'm Michelangelo or Mikey dudettes." stated Mikey, with a huge grin on his face. Rose started to talk again "Well, nice to meet you all. Now, our Master Mysteria wishes to talk with you. Will you come with us?" Leo, Raph, and Donnie glanced uneasily at each other before Raph spoke up, saying "And how are we to believe that this ain't a trap?" Mags took a deep breath before saying "There is nothing that we can do to make you believe us. The only thing I can say is that Karia girl is not our favorite person right now." As Mags spoke Karia's name, Shana's usual scowl became deeper and she started to grumble under breath.

"Humph. You don't like her either. Well, that makes the number of Karia-haters up to 7. That is, if you are telling the truth." growled Raph. Finally, Shana had reached the end of her temper. "We spend all this time talkin' to ya and ya still don't believe us! I'm just itchin' to just pick ya'll up and carry ya to Master Mysteria!" snarled Shana, storming towards Raph. "Ya? And what makes ya think I'll even let ya do that!" growl Raph. "Shana that's enough! Please, will you all just come with us so you can talk with our master?" Shana said "Shut it Hombelina! I wouldn't be disobeyin' Sensei's orders. I would just be carrying them out in a different way." ""We will _all_ go with you." stated Leo, seeing that the situation could very easily turn ugly. Rose let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding and stated "Good. Follow us and we will take you to our lair." The girls turned and began to jump across the rooftops, with the boys following in close pursuit.

 **Me: Okay, okay. I admit this wasn't a great chapter but I have hit a writer's block. So, R &R below to give me ideas and to also give me my bread and water.**

 **Leo: (** _ **smiling**_ **) And I just want to thank you for reading this story.**

 **Me & Leo: R&R below!**

 **Raph: Oh, goodness. You two sound so stupid.**

 **Me: (** _ **growling**_ **) Remember what happened last time you insulted me.**


	8. AN: Updating

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating lately but I have currently lost inspiration to continue this story. Once I have it back I will continue my story. But until then, Ciao for now!**

 **Leo, Raph, Don, & Mikey: See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 7: Wait, What!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I will.**_ _ **Muah-ha-ha**_

 **Me: Hey guys!** **So, after seven months have passed I finally have found inspiration to start this up again.**

 **Turtles: TMNTGirl! You're back! (** _ **all of them hug me**_ **)**

 **Me: (** _ **smiling and laughing**_ **) Yeah guys, I'm back. (** _ **looks at readers**_ **) Well, hope you enjoy and don't forget the R &R below!**

 _Chapter 7_

 _The girls turned and began to jump across the rooftops, with the boys following in close pursuit._

As Rose ran across the rooftops, she kept thinking back to the fight that almost broke out between Raph and Shana. She shook her head, glanced back at her hotheaded sister, and thought "She really needs to get her temper under control." Looking forward again, she noted that they were at the nearest manhole to the girl's lair. Jumping down and glancing around to make sure no one was following the group of eight, she quickly open the manhole and disappeared into the sewers. After everyone was down and the hole closed, they soon brought the boys to the 'dead-end'. "Why did ya' bring us to a dead end," Raph was quick to snap. "It ain't no dead-end ya' shell-fer-brains!" Shana retorted just as quick.

"Shana, stop it or does Mother need to know that you almost hurt them," Rose threatened. Shana grumbled quietly but shook her head no. "Ok, here is our home." Magnolia reached up and pulled the pipe, opening up the entrance. As Rose stepped through the entrance, she called out "Master, we have found the other turtles and brought them here." She walked in the direction of the dojo as Mysteria began to exit from it. "Thank you my daughters." Mysteria said before turning towards the turtles. "I heard that you went to save my daughters. For that I must thank you." "It was nothing ma'am. They were caught in the crossfire of our fight." "Ah, but that is where you are mislead. I and the Foot Clan have a troublesome past that now places us in this fight against the Foot." said Mysteria. "If you do not mind telling us, what happened?" asks Leo. "Their leader, Oroku Saki, killed my husband, Yoshi, after I tried to protect him." she began. Leo was quick to cut her off, "Wait! Yoshi, as in Hamato Yoshi?"

 **Me: Okay, this chapter may not be all that great but isn't this a great spot to have a cliff hanger? (** _ **grins**_ **) Well, thank for reading and R &R below!**


	10. Chapter 8: Hamato Yoshi

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, no matter how cool it would be..._** **Me: Hello everybody! I have been watching Markiplier lately to get me pumped up to write and so... here is a new chapter! (cheering in the background) Also, thank you enchantress99 for following and favoriting my story. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Leo was quick to cut her off, "Wait! Yoshi, as in Hamato Yoshi?"

"Hai. My husband's name was Hamato Yoshi. My name is and was Teng Shen." Mysteria confirm before she became suspicious, "How do you know his name?" "Well, we... uh... Oh my goodness, I do not know how to deal with this so, here I go." Leo began. "Our masters name, before changing it to Splinter, was Hamato Yoshi and believed that his wife Teng Shen died after defending him from Oroku Saki's blades."

"That is impossible. Yoshi died in the flames..." Mysteria said, absolutly shocked.

"I am sure we are as shocked as you are ma'am. When we were old enough, Master Splinter told us the story and have always believed it to be true." Leo spoke as he gestured towards his brothers.

After taking time to compose herself and glancing towards her daughters, she faced Leo and asked "You are the leader of your group, correct?" At his nod, she said "I would like to see him to verify your story and my daughters would come along as well."

"I understand your caution and agree, but I believe that we should speak to Master Splinter before agreeing." Leo stated and as Mysteria gestured for him to go and contact Splinter, exited the dojo while pulling out his phone.

Meanwhile, Shana eyed Raphael before asking "Do you want to have a match to see who is the better fighter?"

Startled, Raph glanced at her before nodding and smirking, saying "Hope your ready to get your shell kicked."

Magnolia was quick to intervine. "You two would not have enough time to fight as Leonardo should be finishing and coming back in 3... 2... 1." She pointed to the entrance right as Leo walked in, a huge grin on her face.

"Master Splinter has agreed to allow you all to come. But if we are to beat the sunrise, we should leave now." Leo stated after glancing around the room.

 **Me: Well, as you have probably seen, I will not be updating regularly but I am not giving up on my story so fear not! I would love to update more but I have many responsibilities to take care of and as such, I cannot update as much as I would love to do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to RR below. I will "see" you all later. Bye-bye.**


	11. Hiatus

**Me: _Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have lost all inspiration to continue this story. I do not know when I will be starting it up again. Until then, this story is going on hitaus. Ciao for now guys!_**


	12. AN

So, I'm sure you all noticed that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I've been busy with school and have lost all inspiration for this story. However, I would still like for someone to take over this story and it's characters. As such, this story will be up for adoption. Nowb I would like whoever wants this story to know that, while they will be given my story, I would still own my characters because I have had any idea niggling in the back of my mind that I could use them for. Thank you to whoever takes this story over. So I'll see ya'll later. Ciao for now!


End file.
